PLL - Hogwarts
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings are in their last year at Hogwarts. They are in different houses, but still best friends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **PLL - Hogwarts.**

 **Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings are in their last year at Hogwarts.**

They are in different houses, but still best friends.

Aria is in Gryffindor and is a top-student in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hanna is in Slytherin, but unlike others in that house, she's not evil, Emily is in Hufflepuff and Spencer, being super-smart, is of course in Ravenclaw.

"I got a message askin' if I wanted to join the Dueling Club." says Aria as she enter the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore's re-started the Dueling Club. Can you and Hanna please do a training duel for us? Ye know, to teach the others..." says a Gryffindor student named Sophie Harkins who is the same age as Aria.

"Of course." says Aria.

"Perfect. You won't be fighting You-Know-Who, only other students. Okay?" says Sophie.

"Sure." says Aria.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen of Hogwarts, today Aria and her friend Hanna will show us how to duel. Let's start with the basics. Aria, cast the spell Stupefy at Hanna." says Sophie.

"Stupefy!" says Aria as she swing her beautiful ebony wand and with skill and grace cast Stupefy on Hanna, knocking Hanna backwards a bit.

"Wonderful. It's an honor to see you cast, Aria, you are amazing!" says Sophie with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says Aria as she smile.

"Now we're moving on to Expelliarmus. This spell is highly useful in any duel, especially if you don't like to waste time and wanna end a fight quickly. Aria, will you show us how to cast it...?" says Sophie.

"Yeah, sure." says Aria.

"Alright...3, 2, 1...cast." says Sophie.

"Expelliarmus!" says Aria as she cast Expelliarmus on Hanna.

Hanna is blasted off her feet and her wand is knocked out of her hand.

"Well done, ladies. Now, are y'all ready for a proper duel...? Okay. Here we go. Fighting to join the Hogwarts Dueling Club, to the left...Hanna Marin! And on the right...the girl, the legend...is she the One? The girl who lived...Aria Montgomery!" says Sophie.

Aria and Hanna bow to each other.

"Ladies, you may begin." says Sophie.

"Stupefy!" says Hanna as she swing her wand.

"Protego!" says Aria, casting a Shield Charm that block Hanna's attack.

Aria has a serious mature look on her face.

"Expelliarmus!" says Aria as she swing her wand.

"Protego!" says Hanna, but her lack of skill with the Shield Charm makes her attempt at casting it weak and Aria's Disarming Charm goes straight through it and Hanna is blasted off her feet and her wand is knocked from her hand.

"And we have a winner! Aria Mongomery!" says Sophie in joy.

"Thanks for the dueal, Han." says Aria.

"No problem, girl." says Hanna.

The next day in Potions-class, Hanna smile with joy as she brew a Berylicus potion, a very advanced form of potion that has high healing abilities.

Hanna is happy. Potions is her strongest subject and the only one where she is an A plus student.

"Well done, Miss Marin." says Professor Snape in his typical serious hard tone as he walk past Hanna's desk.

"Thanks, sir." says Hanna with a tiny smile.

Aria on the other hand is not very skilled in Potions and at the moment she struggle with a Potion of Laughter.

"Damn! Why the fuck is this crap so hard...?" mumbles Aria in slight anger.

"Chill. I suck at this too." whisper Emily, who sit next to Aria.

"Yeah, but you're kinda a tiny bit above me at Potions, Em." whisper Aria.

"Just me being lucky this year." says Emily.

Later the same day in History-class.

With more than an hour left of the lesson, Spencer hands in her 24 pages long essay to Professor Alberto Montez.

"See you in the common room." says Spencer as she walk past Jenny Eagle's desk.

Jenny is Spencer's best friend in her own house and almost as smart as Spencer.

"Yeah, as soon as I'm done here." says Jenny.

"Right." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Em, is it true that N.E.W.T's are comin' up soon?" says Hanna.

"Yes, it's true. I hope you've studied." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I have been trying to..." says Hanna.

"Doing naughty stuff again, are you?" says Emily.

"Mhm, yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay..." says Emily. "You will probably at least do great in Potions."

"I hope so. It's my favorite class." says Hanna.

"Yeah, I know." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I look forward to N.E.W.T week." says Spencer as she take a seat next to Emily.

"Of course, Spence. You're the smart chick." says Hanna.

"Sure I am. You're the opposite of me, Hanna." says Spencer.

"I'm not stupid. I'm lazy and that's a lot better than being a fuckin' airhead." says Hanna with confidence.

"Whatever..." says Spencer.

"Spencer, can you help me cheat on my N.E.W.T's...?" says Hanna.

"Absolutely not. That's against Hogwarts rules and it's not really possible. Professor McGonagall told me that the exam parchments have powerful Anti-Cheating Charms on them to prevent students from doing anything forbidden." says Spencer.

"McGonagall is an old piece of poop. She can go eat some asshole." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, don't speak about her like that. Professor Minerva McGonagall is a very powerful and wise lady and an honorable witch as well as a high ranking member of the Order of the Phoenix." says Spencer.

"Right." says Hanna with sarcasm.

"Hanna, be a good girl." says Emily.

"I'm always adorable." says Hanna.

"Confidence, typical for Slytherin students." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Hanna, that wasn't a compliment." says Spencer.

"Oh, sorry..." says Hanna.

"Ignorance of the truth. Also a classic Slytherin trait." says Spencer.

25 minutes later in Charms-class.

"Today we'll talk about the Claeviarus Charm. Anyone who know what its effects are?" says Professor Mariah Sanderson.

"Claeviarus Charm or the Charm of Mind-Protection. It protects a person against the powers of spells such as the Memory Charm or Confundus Charm and other similar forms of magic." says Spencer.

"Exactly. 10 points to Ravenclaw." says Professor Lucas McLeod.

"Thanks, sir." says Spencer.

"Alright, split into pairs. We shall now practice the Claeviarus Charm. One of you will use it to deflect the other's Memory Charm." says Professor McLeod.

"Wanna be my partner?" says Emily.

"Yeah, sure." says Spencer.

"Hanna, team up with me." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

2 days later.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily sit in the Great Hall in the middle of the night. They are the only 4 people in the room.

Suddenly the room feels sad and cold as a Dementor appear.

"Shit, shit, shit...!" says Hanna, being very afraid.

"No problem." says Spencer as she stand up and pull out her long elegant wand made of kingswood.

"What are ya goin' to do?" says Aria.

"Expecto Patronum!" screams Spencer in a strong clean tone as she point her wand towards the Dementor.

White light blaze out from Spencer's wand and push the Dementor back.

Then the light takes the shape of huge eagle and destroys the Dementor.

"Spencer...what the poop was that thing?" says Hanna.

"That was a Dementor." says Spencer.

"No, that spell you used on it...?" says Hanna.

"Patronus Charm. The spell created for fighting Dementors." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"We learned that spell in Defence Against the Dark Arts." says Aria.

"I don't remember that." says Hanna.

"You were sleeping in class that day." says Emily.

"I should probably brew up some Astafulus Potion to keep myself awake in class." says Hanna.

"How? You'll need fresh Black Dragon oil from China for that." says Spencer.

"Professor Snape has some in his cabinet. If I ask he might give me a little of it." says Hanna.

"I doubt that." says Emily.

"Hanna's actually right. Snape will probably give her some dragon oil. She's his favorite student." says Aria.

"Yeah, I am. Potions is the one class where I'm sooo damn cool." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"You're great in Potions, that's why Snape is nice to you, Han." says Aria.

"Potions is awesome." says a happy Hanna.

"Not for me." says Aria.

"I could give you a few tips." says Hanna.

"Thanks, but I prefer to do my own school work." says Aria.

The next day.

"Aria, I challenge you to a duel." says Mona Malfoy as she walk up to Aria.

Mona is an evil girl who is in Slytherin and the same age as Aria.

"I'm not afraid of you. I accept." says Aria.

"Nice! See you by midninght, right south of the Qudditch arena. May the best slut win." says Mona, all sassy and sexy. "I hope you'll do your best."

"Trust me, I will." says Aria.

"Okay. Bye." says Mona as she walk away.

"I'm so gonna kick your weak ass." mumbles Aria.

6 hours later.

"You have to cancel the duel. It's against Hogwarts rules to duel on school grounds." says Spencer.

"I know, but I can't back out." says Aria.

"Okay. I understand. I won't tell any teacher." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spence." says Aria with an adorable smile.

"No problem, Aria." says Spencer.

2.5 hours later.

"Welcome, Montgomery." says Mona when Aria show up for their duel.

"Thanks, Malfoy." says Aria.

"Let's duel." says Mona.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria and Mona pull out their wands, bow to each other and then takes duel positions.

"Stupefy!" says Mona as she swing her wand.

"Protego Duo!" says Aria as she swing her wand and block Mona's attack.

"Fuck you!" says Mona in anger.

"Expelliarmus!" says Aria as she swing her wand.

Mona is knocked down by a ray of bright red energy.

"Yeah. And victory is mine. Shit, that was much easier than I expected." says a happy Aria. "I hoped for a much more interesting duel from you."

Aria giggle with joy as she walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

The next day.

"You defeated Mona? Congratulations, Aria my friend." says Spencer with a nice smile.

"Thanks. It was kinda easy. Ya should have seen it. She was was weak." says Aria.

"What spell did you use to win?" says Emily.

"The Disarming Charm." says Aria.

"Really? Why not Stupefy?" says Hanna.

"I want to win by doing as little damage as possible. Stupefy has a between 25 to 85 % risk of killing. Expelliarmus never kills so it's a safe thing." says Aria.

"I agree with you." says Spencer.

"I prefer to knock the poop out of my enemies with Stupefy. I love seeing those losers whine like silly kids." says Hanna.

"Hanna, the Stunning Spell is not very good. It can hurt people more than needed if used wrong." says Spencer.

"Really? No one's told me that." says Hanna.

"It's part of third year Defence Against the Dark Arts class." says Aria.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't pay attention when we learned that shit." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, try to be not lazy in a class other than Potions, okay?" says Emily.

"I will...maybe..." says Hanna.

"Damn it, Hanna! Don't be so fucking lazy." says Spencer.

"Sorry." says Hanna.

"Em, are you ready for the Quidditch game against Slytherin tomorrow?" says Aria.

"Yeah. I think Hufflepuff can win." says Emily.

"Slytherin's gonna kick the fucking shit out of Hufflepuff, our new seeker is the best." says Hanna.

"Unlikely. No one can beat Sarah McLeod." says Emily.

"Em, isn't that your owl...?" says Aria when she sees Emily's owl Nicki fly into the room.

"Yeah it is." says Emily.

The owl drop a long item wrapped in white paper into Emily's hands.

"I know what this is." says Emily with joy.

She unwrap the item.

"OMG, is that...?" says Hanna.

"It's the new high end Firebolt racing broom." says a very happy Emily. "My mom bought it for me."

"Cool." says Hanna.

Emily is very happy. She will use her new broom during the Quidditch game the next day.

Emily play keeper for the Hufflepuff house team.

"Em, with you on such an awesome broom, Slytherin won't stand a chance." says Aria.

"I hope you're right." says Emily with a cute smile.

"So do I, girl." says Aria.

The next day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to todays' match. Slytherin vs Gryffindor." says Nicole Gravett. "Madam Stewart is walking out on to the field to start the game."

"I want a good clean game...from each and everyone of ye." says Madam Laura Stewart.

Madam Stewart sends out the two Bludgers, along with the Golden Snitch.

"And there, the Bludgers are comin out. Followed by the Golden Snitch." says Nicole.

Madam Stewart throw the Quaffle into the air.

"And the Quaffle's been released, the game is on!" says Nicole.

Demi Jones grabs the Quaffle.

"Alright. Demi Jones has hold of the Quaffle. She pass to Mike Rollins...who score! 10 points for Hufflepuff." says Nicole.

Tara Dickinsen, chaser on the Slytherin team, grab the Quaffle.

"Tara Dickinsen has the Quaffle. She attempt to score, but the awesome Emily Fields, the best keeper at school, manage to stop her." says Nicole.

"Emily! Emily! Emily!" chants the entire Hufflepuff team in joy.

"Lisa McDonald has the Quaffle...oh no! She takes a Bludger to the boobs and is knocked out. Caitlin DeMoura of Slytherin grabs te Quaffle, attempting to score, but once more the Hufflepuff goal hoops are kept safe by Emily Fields." says Nicole. "Kyle Brown for Hufflepuff now has the Quaffle. He score! 10 more points for Hufflepuff."

One of the Bludgers fly towards Emily.

"Emily! Watch out..." says Demi.

It's too late, the Bludger hit Emily, who get knocked off her broom.

"Oh no! Em's down. Caitlin pass the Quaffle to Ben Sorensen." says Nicole. "He score. 10 points to Slytherin."

Sarah McLeod suddenly race after the Snitch at high speed.

Anne Gharton smash a Bludger towards Sarah who easily and with grace manage to avoid it.

Sarah pull her broom into a dive, steering with only one hand and hold out the other one, trying to grab the Snitch.

"Sarah is going after the Golden Snitch, can she catch it...?" says Nicole.

Sarah take her broom back up into the sky before she crash onto the ground, but as she does so she does a U-turn and manage to grab the Snitch.

"And there it happen! Sarah McLeod catch the Snitch! Hufflepuff wins!" says Nicole with joy.

4 hours later in the hospital wing.

"Emily! We won." says a happy Demi as she sit down next to Emily's hospital bed.

"Yay! That's so cool." says Emily.

Emily is fortunately okay. All she got from being knocked out during the match was a milld concussion.

"We can thank Sarah for our victory. She caught the Golden Snitch." says Demi.

"Cute!" says a happy Emily.

"With today's victory we're favorites for winning the Quidditch Cup this year." says Demi.

"Awesome, but I thought Slytherin was ahead of us." says Emily.

"They were. With today's win we outscore them by at least 100 points though." says Demi with a cute smile.

"That's amazing!" says a happy Emily.

"Yeah." says Demi.

2 days later.

"Today we shall brew the most advanced potion of sexuality...the so called Eros Draught." says Professor Snape. "This potion is highly dangerous if you don't brew it correctly. For those, select few, who hold in their mind and soul truly natural skills in potion-making it should be rather easy to cook up a bottle of this potion."

When says the term 'select few' Snape looks at Hanna, since he know that she can do it very easy.

"Who can name the five ingredients of the Eros Draught?" says Professor Snape.

Hanna hold up her hand.

"Miss Marin, yes? Name the five ingredients." says Professor Snape.

"Ten drops of greek mermaid blood, a single eye of a peacock bird, 2 cups of sweet sugar and 22 drops of fresh vaginal flud from a sexual beautiful human female." says Hanna.

"Correct." says Professor Snape. "15 points to Slytherin."

"Thanks, sir." says Hanna.

"Now we will begin. Each one of you has been given enough of the ingredients to make one small bottle of the potion." says Professor Snape.

25 minutes later.

"Well done, Miss Marin. Not many students can brew an Eros Draught of such high quality. For this I hereby award Slytherin house 52 points." says Professor Snape.

"Thanks, sir." says a happy Hanna.

4 hours later.

"Hanna, why do you hangout with those crappy friend of yours?" says Vicky Jenkins.

"Aria, Spencer and Emily are not crappy." says Hanna.

"Yes, they are. You're a Slytherin, you shouldn't have none pureblood friends." says Vicky.

"I don't care if a person is pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born." says Hanna.

"Why the fuck did the hat sort you into Slytherin?" says Vicky.

"I'm pureblood, but I'm not evil." says Hanna.

"You see, my father thinks that..." says Vicky.

"I don't fuckin' care what you father thinks, bitch. He's an evil old perv and you're a loser." says Hanna.

"Loser? You're gonna fuckin' pay for that, Hanna!" says Vicky in anger as she pull out her wand.

Vicky swing her wand and cast a dark curse on Hanna.

Hanna is too slow so she doesn't manage to block the attack.

Hanna is knocked out by a green beam of magic.

"Aww, so fucking weak you are." says Vicky in a sarcastic tone with an evil smile on her face.

"Expelliarmus!" says a strong female voice and a red pulse of magic knocks the wand from Vicky's hand.

Spencer walk out from behind a tree and helps Hanna to the hospital wing.

4 days later, Hanna has recovered, just in time for the N.E.W.T's.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily all end up doing really good on their N.E.W.T's and 5 months later they all graduate from Hogwarts.

Aria joins the Auror department with the rank of lieutenant, Hanna get a job as potion-creator at St Mungo's hospital, Emily joins the London Ladies' Quidditch team as their new keeper and Spencer becomes the chief assistant officer to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic.

 **The End.**


End file.
